The invention relates to a knitting machine with four oppositely disposed needle beds and a slide carrying cams for actuating all the needles, the needle beds being disposed in mutually bisecting planes, and being provided with double-headed needles and associated plates for moving the needles.
In a known knitting machine of this kind (U.S. Pat. Specification No. 1,797,436), the double-headed needles are of the pointed type. For the purpose of pressing in the needle heads it is necessary to provide pressure plates which occupy considerable space in the zone where knitting occurs and the production of even simple patterns requires complicated means for controlling the pressure plates associated with the various needles.